concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
John Martyn Concerts 1970s
1970 1970-01-08 UK, London, Kingston, Polytechnic Students Union. 1970-01-16 UK, Dorking, Congregational Hall. Shelter with Bridget St. John, John Martin sic. 6 shillings and 7/6, 7:30pm. 1970-01-17 Les Cousins, London, ENG (with Mike Cooper & Nick Drake) 1970-01-21 UK, London, College for the Distributive Trades - John Martyn, Rick Davey, Barry Youldon. 1970-01-23 UK, London, Walthamstow, Waltham Forest Technical College. Concert in aid of Shelter; shared bill with Richard Digance, Gasworks and Terry Hutchings. 1970-01-24 Greenwich Theatre Folk Club, Greenwich, London, ENG February ?, 1970 UK, Bristol, unknown. Band gig accompanying Stormbringer release, of same nature as Queen Elizabeth Hall performance, so with uninterested band members. February 7, 1970 Les Cousins, London, ENG (with Dr. Strangely Strange) February 7, 1970 Troubadour, Bristol, ENG February 9, 1970 UK, London, Putney Half Moon - John Martyn, Cliff Aungier, Royd River, Gerry Lockran. February 14, 1970 Les Cousins, London, ENG (supporting Dr. Strangely Strange) February 21, 1970 Queen Elizabeth Hall, London, ENG (with Beverley and a full band, supported by Nick Drake) 1970-03-05 UK, Bedford, Bedford college. Solo. 1970-03-06 UK, Hull, University Folk Club. Solo. 1970-03-14 Les Cousins, London, ENG (with Dando Shaft) 1970-03-18 UK, London, Holloway, Northern Polytechnic. Solo concert. April 1970-04-18 Les Cousins, London, ENG 1970-05-00 UK, Leyton (London), Leyton Senior High School for girls. 1970-05-00 UK, High Wycombe, High Wycombe College of Art & Technology. "An evening with John Martyn, John James and Heron, advertised in Melody Maker, 25 April 1970. "L.P. and Leonard Cohen tickets in a Lucky Ticket Draw." "My fondest memory of the gig is marching up and down the corridor at the College with John doing Singing In The Rain." (Tony Pook, Heron) May 8, 1970 Bedford College, London, ENG All night festival also featuring Graham Bond, Ric Grech, Climax Blues Band, Spencer Davis & Nick Drake) 1970-05-22 UK, London, East Ham, Denmark Arms. John Martyn, Chris Davies, Richard Digance. 1970-05-23 UK, Sheffield, Sheffield University. Principal Edwards Magic Theatre, Strawbs, and John Martyn. 1970-05-29 UK, Ware (Hertfordshire), Ware College. John Martyn, John James, John Foot - 8pm. June 1970-06-05 UK, London, London City University. John Martyn, 8pm. 1970-06-21 UK, London, Westfield College. Loosely termed as a 'folk event'. Sunday night, 20:45 hrs, tickets 10 shilling. Started after end of World Cup Final. "Westfield College Festival presents | Elton John - Stefan Grossman - John Martyn - Humblebums + surprise guests | Sunday, June 21st, 8.45 p.m. 10/- | Kidderpore Avenue, N.W. 3." 1970-06-22 Phonograph, London, ENG (with Mythica) 1970-07-11 Les Cousins, London, ENG 1970-07-27 Hanging Lamp, Richmond, ENG August 1970-08-15 Les Cousins, London, ENG (Ceilidh at the House) September 1970-09-20 UK, Glastonbury: small event for 2.500 guests, more of a barn dance. October 1970-10-01 UK, London, Kingston, Polytechnic Folk Club. Solo gig, 8pm. November 1970-11-17 UK, Redruth (Cornwall), Room at the Top. Solo concert. 1970-11-21 UK, Reading, Reading University. Opening for Mott The Hoople with John Morgan. December 1970-12-07 UK, London, South Bank Students Union. Solo concert. 1971 UK tour with Claire Hamill Claire Hamill remembers playing several universities with John: 1971-00-00 Scotland, Glasgow. 1971-00-00 Scotland, Stirling, University. 1971-00-00 UK, Warwick (Warwickshire), University of Warwick. 1971-00-00 UK, York, University of York. 1971-00-00 UK, Durham, University of Durham. 1971-00-00 UK, London, Imperial College January 1971-01-02 Les Cousins, London, ENG 1971-01-11 Hanging Lamp, Richmond, ENG 1971-01-12 UK, Hayes, Folk Club. John Martyn, John Coverdale, Richard Bartram. February 1971-02-13 Les Cousins, London, ENG March 1971-03-09 Twickenham College, Twickenham, ENG (with Michael Chapman & Dando Shaft) 1971-03-11 UK, Guildford, Civic Hall. John Fahey, John Martyn, Gordon Giltrap, Bernie Roy, Nick Gray. "Contemporary Music in Guildford | 5-14 March 1971 | The Guildford Festival". Part two of 'The Contemporary Guitar.' Thursday, 7.30pm. Tickets 40p, 60p, 80p. Reviewed Sounds 20 March 1971. 1971-03-18 UK, Bradford, University. Michael Chapman, John Martyn, Dr Strangely Strange. 1971-03-19 UK, Bradford, University. Shared bill with Steeleye Span and Dr Strangely Strange. March 20, 1971 Les Cousins, London, ENG April 5, 1971 Hanging Lamp, Richmond, ENG April 15, 1971 Guildhall, Plymouth, ENG (supporting Mott The Hoople & Bronco) April 18, 1971 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG (supporting Mott The Hoople & Bronco) April 24, 1971 Les Cousins, London, ENG May 1971-05-09 UK, London, Paris Theatre. John opening for Groundhogs on John Peel Sunday Show concert by BBC Radio 1. A 21 minute recording survives. 1971-05-11 UK, Kingston, Get Stuffed. John Martyn - 8pm. June 1971-06-18 UK, Sheffield, University. Principal Edwards Magic Theatre, John Martyn. 1971-06-19 UK, Reading, Town Hall. Michael Chapman, John Martyn, Wizz Jones, Pete Berryman. 7:30pm, tickets at door. July 1971-07-10 Les Cousins, London, ENG 1971-07-21 or 1971-07-22 UK, Glastonbury, first festival. John played for '9.000 hippies'. Actually there were 12.500 people. The real first Glastonbury was one year earlier. 1971-07-31 Les Cousins, London, ENG Early August 1971, John featured in a series 'Summer Folk Concerts '71'. Concerts took place in Falmouth, Newquay, Redruth and St Ives. John crossed Cornwall via the latter three and did five shows. Other acts involved Tir Na Nog (June), Bridget St. John, Storyteller, Third Ear Band, Keith Christmas (July), Wizz Jones, Steve Tilston and/or Gerry Lockran (August), Pig Sty Hill Light Orchestra and Mike Maran Being (September). All concerts had Strange Fruit as supporting act and were promoted by David Penprase (of Room at the Top) and MC'd by Keith Warmington (of Strange Fruit). 1971-08-02 UK, Newquay, Congregational Hall. Supporting act Strange Fruit. 1971-08-03 UK, Redruth, Room At The Top. Supporting act Strange Fruit. 1971-08-04 UK, Newquay, Congregational Hall. Supporting act Strange Fruit. 1971-08-05 UK, Redruth, Room At The Top. Supporting act Strange Fruit. 1971-08-06 UK, St Ives, The Guildhall. Supporting act Strange Fruit. 1971-08-16 Hanging Lamp, Richmond, ENG September 4, 1971 Les Cousins, London, ENG September 10, 1971 Queen Elizabeth Hall, London, ENG (Supporting Sandy Denny, with Duncan Browne) September 17, 1971 Gaumont, Worcester, ENG (supporting Traffic) September 20, 1971 Playhouse Theatre, London, ENG (UK Radio John Peel session, broadcast October 20, 1971) October 3, 1971 Roundhouse, London, ENG (IMPLOSION! 3:30pm-11:30pm, with Fresh Form Frisco, Stoneground, Brinsley Schwartz, John Martyn, Help Yourself, Derrick & Armstrong & Jeff Dexter) October 23, 1971 Les Cousins, London, ENG October 24, 1971 Brickhouse, Hull, ENG October 30, 1971 Polytechnic of Central London, London, ENG (Second evening of "Festival Three", with Loudon Wainwright III, Mr Fox, Ian Campbell Group & Jeremy Taylor) 1971-11-04 UK, London, Kingston Polytechnic. John Martyn, Roger Ruskin Spear, 8pm - 35p (members). 1971-11-09 UK, London, University College. "Tuesday Folk at | University College, London | Bridget St John | John Martyn". "All concerts start at 8 p.m. | Central Collegiate Theatre, Gordon St., WC1". 1971-11-12 UK, Lancaster, University. Amazing Blondel, Bronco, John Martyn. 60p. 1971-11-18 UK, London, Queen Mary College. John Martyn, 7:45pm - 30p. 1971-11-21 Ireland, Belfast, Queen's University. Concert for students' Esoteric Music Society, admission 40p. Brendan Quayle was probably involved in this one. 1971-11-25 UK, Croydon, Fairfield Halls. "Thursday 25th November - 7.45pm | Island Artists present | Amazing Blondel & John Martyn". Review: "An acutely nervous John Martyn sadly gave a disjointed introverted performance. He seemed obsessed with his guitar playing to the neglect of his singing. As his voice can be uncommonly good, this seemed a waste." - We've come a long way... 1971-12-00 UK, London, Paris Theatre, acoustic solo performance (Head and Heart, BBC Live; probably recorded for John Peel's BBC Rock Hour). 1971-12-19 Roundhouse, London, ENG (Sunday 15:30-23:00). IMPLOSION! - shared bill with Mott the Hoople, England Dan, John Ford Coley, Brett Marvin & the Thunderbolts, Gallagher & Lyle and Max Merriott & the Meteors. 1972 1972-00-00 UK, Bromley, Bromley College of Technology. (John was playing a Gibson Flying V guitar.) Island Artists Tour with Bronco and Claire Hamill 1972-01-14 UK, Leeds, Polytechnic 1972-01-15 UK, Ripon, College of Education 1972-01-21 UK, Huddersfield, Polytechnic 1972-01-22 UK, Twickenham College of Technology. "Saturday, January 22nd, 8 p.m. till late." Tickets 50p. 1972-01-26 UK, Manchester, University 1972-01-27 UK, Warwick, University 1972-01-29 UK, Bradford, University. 1972-02-04 UK, Guildford, University of Surrey. Friday, 8:00pm. Tickets 40p. "sent presents | university of surrey | great hall | 8 till late. feb 4 | An Island Tour | featuring | Bronco John Martyn Claire Hammill." 1972-02-09 UK, Keele, University 1972-02-12 UK, Southampton, University 1972-02-13 UK, Bangor, University of North Wales February 16, 1972 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG (supported by Sutherland Brothers) 1972-02-18 UK, Birmingham, University 1972-02-19 UK, Colchester, Essex University 1972-02-20 UK, Fulham, Greyhound. Probably solo. 1972-02-26 UK, London, Imperial College (Great Hall) 1972-03-01 UK, Aberystwyth, University 1972-03-04 UK, Leicester, Polytechnic. Shared bill with Bronco and Bridget St John. 1972-03-09 Scotland, Hamilton, College of Education 1972-03-10 Scotland, Stirling University 1972-03-11 Scotland, Edinburgh University 1972-03-21 Finland, Turku, Concert House. Opening for Free. 1972-03-22 Finland, Helsinki, Finlandia Hall. Opening for Free. 1972-04-12 Netherlands, Nijmegen, Diogenes. "Wo 12 Apr | John Martyn | Engelse Folkzanger". 1972-04-21 UK, Ilford (London), General Havelock Soft Rock Club. "I was at the gig in Ilford. It was a small venue, full of friendly people. Everyone pretty much knew everyone else. The promoters, as was often the case in those days, weren't in it for the money. I got involved with banter as John was tuning up for Singing In The Rain which ended up mildly pornographic. The music was out of this world." (Tom Alford). 1972-05-08 UK, Richmond (Surrey), Hanging Lamp. This show was recorded from the mixing desk and the tape included in the September 2013 release The Island Years. Also separately released on vinyl. 1972-05-12 UK, Maidenhead, Grammar School. 1972-05-20 UK, Aberystwyth, University. "John Martyn | Claire Hammill | A Concert in New Union Refec | Sat. 20th May - Start 8.00pm | Limited No of Tickets at 35p Each." 1972-05-21 UK, London, Sadlers Wells Theatre. Sunday afternoon concert (17:00 hrs) preceding Roy Harper evening show of 20:00 hrs. Shared bill with Claire Hamill and Roger Williamson. Tickets 25p, 50p, 75p, £ 1.00 and £ 1.25. Apparently this gig was cancelled, Roy Harper being seriously ill. 1972-05-28 UK, Lincoln, Great Western Express Festival. The festival lasted 26-29 May; John played in a "Giants Of Tomorrow" marquee sponsored by the NME. June 1972-06-00 UK, Leyton (London), Down River 1. July 1972-07-30 UK, Redcar, Redcar Jazz Club (at the ballroom of the Coatham Hotel). Dando Shaft & John Martyn. Touring with Sandy Denny September 1972-09-06 UK, London, Queen Elizabeth Hall. Shared bill with Sandy Denny. 1972-09-14 UK, Hanley (Stoke-on-Trent), Victoria Hall. Shared bill with Sandy Denny; John was supporting act. Admission 50p. The gig was scheduled for Friday 15 September but moved to the preceding Thursday due to unforeseen circumstances. 1972-09-22 Netherlands, Amsterdam, RAI Congrescentrum. Joint bill in Island Rock Festival on Friday night. Admission only fl 5,00. Large promotional event which also featured world premiere of film about Traffic. Other acts announced: Free, Vinegar Joe, Sandy Denny, Jim Capaldi and Chris Wood, Mike Harrison and Luther Grosvenor, and Smith, Perkins & Smith. October 1972-10-05 UK, Liverpool, Liverpool Stadium. Shared bill with Sandy Denny. 1972-10-06 UK, Cambridge, University. Shared bill with Sandy Denny. 1972-10-07 UK, Bath, University. Shared bill with Sandy Denny. 1972-10-11 UK, Brighton, Brighton Dome. Shared bill with Sandy Denny. "The Dome | Brighton | Wednesday 11th October 1972 - 7.30 pm | island artists presents | An Evening With | Sandy Denny | with her friend | John Martyn | Admission 50p." "I snagged the poster the day after the show – it was a stunner, not unexpected considering the pedigree of Denny and Martyn" (Neil Raphael). 1972-10-12 UK, Newcastle, Civic Hall. Shared bill with Sandy Denny. 1972-10-14 UK, York, University. Shared bill with Sandy Denny. 1972-10-21 UK, Leicester, University. 1972-10-26 UK, Mile End (London), Sundown Theatre. Solo set opening for Sandy Denny. Bootlegged, 45 min. Apart from usual suspects versions of Little Bit Of Love, and Keep On. 1972-10-27 UK, Bolton, Institute of Technology. 1972-10-00 UK, Oxford, Town Hall. Shared bill with Sandy Denny. "This was late 1972. Both were excellent. What sticks in my mind was all of the gadgets the John used, loops etc. It was way ahead of its time." (Trevor Grant) November 1972-11-08 UK, Manchester, University Union. (With Beverley, both playing acoustic guitars.) 1972-11-22 UK, Brighton, Polytechnic. With Beverley; supporting act Rainmaker. "Brighton Poly | present a concert with | John & Beverley Martyn | And Rain Maker | Wednesday 22nd November 8 til 11.30 | Bar - Tickets 50p". 1972-11-24 UK, London, Imperial College. With Beverley, main act Argent. "City + Guilds College - Allnighter | to be held in College Block Imperial College | London, S.W.7 | Friday, November 24th | Argent | John & Beverley Martyn | Ellis - Biggles - Rainmaker." Tickets £ 1.25 (door), £ 1.10 (advance). December 1972-12-06 UK, Newcastle, City Hall. Shared bill with Sandy Denny. "Oz Records | of 87 Westgate Road, Newcastle, Present:- | A Folk Nite with Sandy Denny | and John Martyn | on | Wednesday, 6th December, at 8 p.m. | at | Newcastle City Hall | Doors open at 7.30 p.m. Compere: Scott Pickard." Tickets 65p. 1972-12-08 UK, Twickenham, Tech College. "Friday, December 8th, 7.30 p.m.-midnight | Christmas Feast | John Martyn | Dando Shaft | Pisces | Country Jug | Twickenham Tech., Egerton Road | Tickets 60p on night or 50p in advance from One Stop, Richmond; Parlour Sounds, Twickenham; Musicland, Hounslow or S.U. | Licensed Bar :: Lights". 1973 January 17, 1973 Loyola Fieldhouse, New Orleans, LA (supporting Traffic & Free) January 18, 1973 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX (supporting Traffic & Free) January 19, 1973 Tarrant County Convention Center Arena, Fort Worth, TX (supporting Traffic & Free) January 20, 1973 Civic Center, El Paso, TX (supporting Traffic & Free) January 21, 1973 Community Center, Tucson, AZ (supporting Traffic & Free) January 23, 1973 Arena, Long Beach, CA (supporting Traffic & Free) January 24, 1973 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (supporting Traffic & Free) January 25-26, 1973 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Traffic & Free) January 27, 1973 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (2 shows 7.00 & 11.30, supporting Traffic & Free) January 28, 1973 University of New Mexico Johnson Gym, Albuquerque, NM (supporting Traffic & Free) January 29, 1973 Coliseum, Denver, CO (supporting Traffic & Free) January 31, 1973 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (supporting Traffic & Free) February 1, 1973 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (supporting Traffic & Free) February 2, 1973 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supporting Traffic & Free, who did not perform) February 3, 1973 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (supporting Traffic & Free, who did not perform) February 4, 1973 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supporting Traffic & Free) February 5, 1973 Arie Crown Theater, Chicago, IL (supporting Traffic & Free) February 6, 1973 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI (supporting Traffic & Free) February 8, 1973 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY (supporting Traffic & Free) February 9-10, 1973 Academy Of Music, New York City, NY (supporting Traffic & Free) February 11, 1973 Music Hall, Boston, MA (2 shows, supporting Traffic & Free) February 13, 1973 William & Mary College, Williamsburg, VA (supporting Traffic & Free) February 14, 1973 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA (supporting Traffic & Free) February 15, 1973 Sports Stadium, Orlando, FL (supporting Traffic & Free) February 16, 1973 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL (supporting Traffic & Free) February 17, 1973 Auditorium, West Palm Beach, FL (moved from Sportatorium in Hollywood, supporting Traffic & Free) 1973-02-25 US, ... Tour supporting Solid Air sales that 'went well'. Solid Air Tour 1973-03-02 Institute of Technology, Bolton, ENG 1973-03-08 Kensington Town Hall, London, ENG 1973-03-09 York University Central Hall, York, ENG 1973-03-10 Trevellian College, Durham, ENG 1973-03-11 Arts Centre, Hull, ENG 1973-03-13 University of East Anglia, Norwich, ENG 1973-03-17 Polytechnic, Portsmouth, ENG 1973-03-23 College of Technology, Slough, ENG 1973-03-25 Shaw Theatre, London, ENG April 2, 1973 US, Denver (CO), Ebbets Field. Supporting act for Mahavishnu Orchestra. Possibly also on 03 April. 1973-04-03 US, Los Angeles, Troubadour. Supporting act for Incredible String Band. Listed in Billboard of 14 April 1973. 1973-04-04 US, Los Angeles, Troubadour. Supporting act for Incredible String Band. 1973-04-06 US, Los Angeles, Troubadour. Supporting act for Incredible String Band. 1973-04-08 US, Los Angeles, Troubadour. Supporting act for Incredible String Band. 1973-04-12 Rainbow, London, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 9.30 Supporting Traffic) 1973-05-05 UK, Durham, University. "Rag Ball | Dunelm House, | Saturday, 5th May | 8.00 p.m. Tickets £1 | Appearing Al Stewart | John Martyn | Keith Christmas | Plus University Folk & Disco." 1973-05-18 York University, York, ENG 1973-05-26 UK, West Wycombe (Buckinghamshire); solo echoplex set on Soundscene '73, an all day open air festival. Headline act was Roy Wood's Wizzard. Admission £ 1.00; "All artists appearing free in aid of the New Chilterns Samaritan Centre." 1973-06-02 UK, Leicester, Polytechnic. 1973-06-03 Shaw Theatre, London, ENG (Supported by Longdancer) July 17, 1973 UK, Chatham, Medway Folk Centre (Kent). Solo gig recorded reel to reel by owner George Harden. Released on CD May 2007. August 11, 1973 Finland, Turku, Ruissalo island. Saturday. Ruisrock festival, shared bill with Status Quo, Vinegar Joe, Roy Wood's Wizzard, Tasavallan Presidentti, Wigwam, Savage Rose, Rohdes Rockers. 1973-08-22 Scotland, Edinburgh, Empire Theatre. JM and Horslips play at the Edinburgh Festival - one of ten concerts which marked the first time rock music appeared at the Festival. 1973-08-26 UK, Reading, Richfield Avenue; 12th National Jazz Blues & Rock Festival (24-26 August). John and Danny Thompson played in the early Sunday afternoon and put on a strong show. Same bill as Sensational Alex Harvey Band and headliners Genesis. Other acts were Medicine Head, Ange and Roy Buchanan. The final day of the festival was opened by Italian band Premiata Forneria Marconi who got the power cut off during their final song Promoting Inside Out with Danny Thompson October 3, 1973 Scotland, Edinburgh, Heriot-Watt University. 1973-10-03 UK, High Wycombe, Town Hall. Same date announced by Sounds, 11th August. 1973-10-04 Scotland, Dundee, University. 1973-10-05 House Call (STV). Scottish tv-programme. 1973-10-06 Scotland, Glasgow, University. Queen Margaret Union. 1973-10-10 Sounds of the Seventies. 1973-10-11 UK, Coventry, Warwick University. 1973-10-12 UK, Hatfield Polytechnic. 1973-10-13 UK, Leeds, University. 1973-10-14 Shaw Theatre, London, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.45 with Danny Thompson, supported by Bridget St. John) 1973-10-15 UK, Oxford, Polytechnic. 1973-10-16 Old Grey Whistle Test. 1973-10-17 Keele University, Keele, ENG 1973-10-19 Bradford University, Bradford, ENG 1973-10-20 Hull University, Hull, ENG 1973-10-21 Civic Theatre, Gravesend, ENG 1973-10-24 Manchester University, Manchester, ENG 1973-10-25 Sheffield University, Sheffield, ENG 1973-10-26 Aberystwyth University, Aberystwyth, WAL 1973-10-27 Bristol University, Bristol, ENG 1973-10-29 Aston University, Birmingham, ENG 1973-10-31 Essex University, Colchester, ENG November 2, 1973 University of East Anglia, Norwich, ENG 1973-11-03 UK, Leicester, Polytechnic (Hawthorn Hall). Supporting act Gasworks. Tickets 50p advance, 70p door. 1973-11-29 Tulsa Assembly Center, Tulsa, OK (Supporting Foghat & Humble Pie) December 2, 1973 US, San Antonio (Texas), Municipal Auditorium. With Foghat and Humble Pie. 1973-12-05 US, Kansas City (Missouri), Cowtown Ballroom. Supporting Foghat 1973-12-07 US, Charleston (WV), Civic Center. Shared bill with Foghat and REO Speedwagon. Show mentioned in Mountain tour archive. 1973-12-09 US, Plattsburgh (NY), SUNY Plattsburgh Gym. Solo show mentioned in Mountain tour archive. December 10, 1973 Hofstra University, Hempstead, NY December 11, 1973 Christian College, Wilson, NC 1974 January 28-February 3, 1974 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA February 6, 1974 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY February 7, 1974 University Of Florida, Gainesville, FL (Supporting Yes) February 8, 1974 Miami Baseball Stadium, Miami, FL (Supporting Yes) February 9, 1974 Tampa Stadium, Tampa, FL (Supporting Yes) February 10, 1974 USC Coliseum, Columbia, SC (Supporting Yes) February 11, 1974 Georgia Institute of Technology Alexander Memorial Coliseum, Atlanta, GA (Supporting Yes) February 12, 1974 Civic Center, Roanoke, VA (Supporting Yes) February 13, 1974 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (Supported by John Martyn) February 14, 1974 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, NY (2 shows Supporting Yes) February 15, 1974 New Haven Veterans Memorial Coliseum, New Haven, CT (Supporting Yes) February 16, 1974 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (2 shows Supporting Yes) February 18 & 20, 1974 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (Supporting Yes) February 21, 1974 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (Supporting Yes) February 22, 1974 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (Supporting Yes) February 23, 1974 Broome Country Veterans Memorial Arena, Binghamton, NY (Supported by John Martyn) February 24, 1974 Cornell University Bailey Hall, Ithaca, NY (Supporting Yes) February 25, 1974 Forum, Montreal, QC (Supporting Yes) February 26, 1974 Boston Gardens, Boston, MA (Supporting Yes) February 27-28, 1974 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (Supporting Yes) March 1, 1974 Hersheypark Arena, Hershey, PA (Supporting Yes) March 2, 1974 Louisville Gardens, Louisville, KY (Supporting Yes) March 3, 1974 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH (Supporting Yes) March 5, 1974 Metropolitan Sports Center, Minneapolis, MN (Supporting Yes) March 6-7, 1974 International Amphitheatre, Chicago IL (Supporting Yes. John came onstage by himself with a guitar and then, before even playing a note, walked off. Disgusted with the setup he left the tour) March 10, 1974 Woodville Hall, Gravesend, ENG March 16, 1974 Imperial College, London, ENG (supported by Rab Noakes) March 25, 1974 Olympia, Paris, FRA April ?, 1974 Roundhouse, London, ENG (supported by Dr Feelgood) May 4, 1974 Leicester Polytechnic Hawthorn Hall, Leicester, ENG (supported by Halcyon) May 12, 1974 Roundhouse, London, ENG (with Carol Grimes & Byzantium) May 14, 1974 Imperial College, London, ENG (with Rab Noakes) May 23-24, 1974 Cumbernauld Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT May 26-27, 1974 Spring Street Theatre, Hull, ENG May 28, 1974 Sheffield University, Sheffield, ENG 1974-06-00 UK, Southampton, with Danny Thompson 1974-06-02 Scotland, GLC Jobs & Environment Festival. 1975-06-28 Caley Picture House, Edinburgh, SCOT 1974-07-05 UK, London, Olympia National Hall; London Rock Proms. Three day festival; part of Friday night bill, with Fairport Convention, Roy Harper, Sutherland Brothers & Quiver, Keith Christmas and 'special guest Beverly Martyn'. Tickets £ 2,60. (reviewed NME 13 July). 1974-10-05 US, Chester (Pennsylvania), Widener College. Saturday night, opening act for John Sebastian and Leo Kottke. Concert following homecoming game of Widener football team. 1974-10-06 US, Winston-Salem (NC), Wait Chapel on campus at Wake Forest University. Sunday night. 55 minute solo set as opening act for John Sebastian. Setlist 8:30 Outside In, 8:40 May You Never, 8:45 Easy Blues, 8:51 Make No Mistake, 8:58 Bless the Weather, 9:02 Singing In the Rain, 9:05 Head and Heart, 9:10 Sugar Lump, 9:13 Rather Be the Devil, 9:20 The Glory of Love, 9:25 Set over. October 10, 1974 Gibbons Hall, Loudonville, NY (supporting John Sebastian) 1974-10-14 US, Worcester (MA). Shared bill with John Sebastian. Supporting act the Strongheart Band. October 23, 1974 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA (with Jamie Brockett & Bryan Bowers) October 31, 1974 Sanderson Theatre, Springfield, MA (supporting Focus & Gentle Giant) 1975 Danny Thompson, Jon Stevens and Paul Kossoff for the encores (but not on the bill; he only showed op half of the times). Sunday's Child Tour Supporting act Lucas & McCulloch. Backing the Scottish duo are Kenny Slaven (fiddle) and two members of the JSD Band, Jim Divers (bass) and Iain Lyon (guitar). January 1975-01-17 UK, Old Grey Whistle Test. 1975-01-18 UK, Lancaster, University. 1975-01-19 Scotland, Leith (Edinburgh), Citadel (Leith Halls). 7:30 PM, tickets £ 1.30. "Brian Adams presents John Martyn in Concert with Guests." Support act were Lucas & McCulloch. Reviewed Melody Maker 25 Jan. 1975-01-20 City Hall, Glasgow, SCOT 1975-01-22 UK, Newcastle Polytechnic. 1975-01-23 UK, Leicester University. 1975-01-24 UK, Uxbridge (London), Brunel University S.U. Social Club (supporting act Brown's Home Brew). Tickets 90p. 1975-01-25 UK, Colchester, Essex University. 1975-01-29 UK, Aberystwyth, University of Aberystwyth. 1975-01-30 UK, Bristol, University of Bristol (first gig with Paul Kossoff). 1975-01-31 UK, Hull, University of Hull. February 1, 1975 University of Sheffield, Sheffield, ENG 1975-02-02 UK, London, Victoria Palace Theatre (2 shows with Paul Kossoff, Supported by Browns Home Brew or Lucas and McCulloch) 1975-02-04 UK, Swansea, University. 1975-02-05 UK, Cardiff, University of Cardiff. 1975-02-07 UK, Norwich, University of East Anglia. 1975-02-08 UK, Portsmouth, Guildhall (for Portsmouth Polytechnic). 1975-02-10 UK, Cambridge, University of Cambridge. 1975-02-11 UK, Nottingham, University of Nottingham. 1975-02-12 UK, Liverpool, University of Liverpool. February 13, 1975 University of Leeds, Leeds, ENG (with Paul Kossoff) February 15, 1975 University of Salford, Manchester, ENG (with Paul Kossoff). March 1, 1975 Imperial College, London, ENG March 16, 1975 Rainbow, London, ENG ("Over The Rainbow" with Kevin Coyne, Procol Harum, Frankie Miller, Richard & Linda Thompson, Hatfield and the North & Sassafras) Eight venue tour with Danny Thompson and John Stevens 1975-05-16 UK, Guildford, University of Surrey. With Danny Thompson and John Stevens. (Supported by Wiz Jones) 1975-05-17 Ireland, Dublin, University. 1975-05-18 Northern Ireland, Belfast, University. 1975-05-19 Northern Ireland, Belfast, Victoria Rooms. 1975-05-22 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG 1975-05-23 UK, New Cross (London), Goldsmiths College. 1975-05-24 UK, Oxford, Polytechnic, with Danny Thompson. "One of my all time top 10 gigs" (Victor Yorke) 1975-05-25 UK, Croydon, Fairfield Halls (supporting act Hedgehog Pie). June 1975-06-19 Netherlands, Rotterdam, De Lantaren. (with Woods Band) 1975-06-30 Germany, Freiburg (solo), 1975-07-04 Switzerland, Montreux, Casino. Solo performance at jazz festival. John appears on Guitar Night along with Bert Jansch and Larry Coryell. August 1975-08-16 France, Orange, Amphitheatre, first Festival d'Orange. Opening act for Saturday; 12.000 people in 9.000 seater. 1975-00-00 UK, London, Regent Park Open Air Theatre (Solo concert.) 1975-09-17 Germany, Bremen, Rathaus/ Festsaal (Town Hall). Solo gig produced by Radio Bremen ("Forum Junge Musik"). Second concert in Germany and better received than Freiburg. Released as On Air as late as 2006. 1975-09-21 Theatre Royal Drury Lane, London, ENG (Paul Kossoff came on for the encore) 1975-09-24 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG 1975-09-29 Citadel Centre, Leith, SCOT 1975-09-30 City Hall, Glasgow, SCOT 1975-11-00 UK, Colchester, Essex University (Lecture Theatre, Wivenhoe Park) 1975-11-01 UK, Kingston, Polytechnic. 1975-11-03 UK, Exeter, University. 1975-11-04 UK, Penzance, Winter Gardens. 1975-11-06 France, Paris, Bataclan. With Danny Thompson. 1975-11-07 UK, London, North London Polytechnic. Friday night, 20:00 hrs, 'come early'. "John and Hedgehog Pie at the North London Polytechnic - Bar, disco, lights - £ 1.10 in advance, £ 1.30 on the door." 1975-11-08 UK, Loughborough, University. 1975-11-08 UK, Southampton, University. cancelled 1975-11-09 UK, Sheffield, Grosvenor House Hotel. 1975-11-12 UK, Bedworth, Civic Hall. cancelled 1975-11-13 UK, Plymouth, Guildhall. 1975-11-14 UK, Bath, University. 1975-11-15 UK, Manchester, University. With Danny Thompson. Supporting act Hedgehog Pie. 1975-11-19 UK, Reading, Reading University. John played with Danny Thompson and John Stevens with Hedgehog Pie as support. 1975-11-20 UK, London, Middlesex Polytechnic. 1975-11-21 UK, Bristol, Polytechnic. 1975-11-22 UK, Sheffield, University. 1975-11-26 UK, Leeds, University. 1975-11-27 Scotland, Dundee, University. Supporting act Hedgehog Pie. 1975-11-28 Scotland, Stirling, University. Supporting act Hedgehog Pie. 1975-11-29 Scotland, Glasgow, Strathclyde University. Supporting act Hedgehog Pie. 1975-11-30 UK, Newcastle, City Hall. Supporting act Hedgehog Pie. Also on the bill Pete Scott. John apologised for Danny Thompson not being present. John did seventy-five gigs in the course of 1975 and needed a long sabbatical afterwards. 1976 January 9, 1976 Carlisle Hotel, Hastings, ENG (with Danny Thompson) May 1, 1976 Glasgow University Queen Margaret Student Union, SCOT (with Danny Thompson, supported by Hedgehog Pie) July 3, 1976 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG July 4, 1976 Regent's Park Open Air Theatre, London, ENG (Solo Sundays in the Park show, supported by Hedgehog Pie. Show was recorded and transmitted by Capital Radio, 15 October 1976) July 6, 1976 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (Supported by Hedgehog Pie & Pete Scott. John apologised for Danny Thompson not being present) July 13, 1976 Tiffany's, Ilford, ENG 1976-07-25 UK, Charnock Richard (Chorley), Park Hall. Sunday night, closing act of three day July Wakes Festival, with Danny Thompson. Line-up for the day was DJ Jerry Floyd, San Tracy & guests, Plexus, Pete Farrow, New Celeste, Dransfield, Bob Pegg, Pete Atkin, Bert Jansch, Richard Digance, The Chieftains, Hedgehog Pie and John at 22:00 hrs (compered by Tony Capstick). "Best performance of festival" (Clare Broderick). Other acts included Martin Simpson, Five Hand Reel, Magna Carta, Alan Stivell and Kate & Anna McGarrigle. 1976-09-12 Scotland, Edinburgh, Playhouse Theatre. 7:30 pm, tickets £ 2.00. John was one of the acts during the Festival Of Popular Music and shared the bill with Bert Jansch and Davy Johnstone. The festival lasted from August 20 through September 17. Other artists were for instance Queen (2 nights), Soft Machine, David Crosby, Graham Nash, Billy Connolly. October 1976-10-29 UK, Nottingham, Victoria Leisure Centre (solo). Liquorice magazine benefit, with Kevin Coyne, Bridget St. John & Brindaband) 1976-10-00 France, Paris La Villette, La Grande Halle. Fête Rouge (Fête de l'Humanité). John opened quite successfully for this all-night festival. 1976-00-00 Pavilion, Glasgow, SCOT December 12, 1976 Highcliffe Hotel, Sheffield, ENG 1976-12-25_26 US, Boston, John opened in a small club for Mose Allison. 1977 John Martyn So Far So Good UK Tour 1977 February 4, 1977 University of York, York, ENG (solo, supported by Wiz Jones) February 5, 1977 Sheffield University, Sheffield, ENG February 6, 1977 Queen's University, Belfast, NI February 7, 1977 Liberty Hall, Dublin, IRE February 8, 1977 New Ulster University, Coleraine, IRE February 11, 1977 Kent University, Canterbury, ENG February 12, 1977 University of Essex Lecture Theatre Building, Colchester, ENG February 18, 1977 Brunel University Kingdom Room, Uxbridge, ENG February 19, 1977 Nottingham University, Nottingham, ENG February 20, 1977 New Victoria Theatre, London, ENG February 21, 1977 Warwick University, Coventry, ENG February 22, 1977 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG February 25, 1977 Eric's, Liverpool, ENG February 26, 1977 Manchester University, Manchester, ENG March 1, 1977 UK TV "Old Grey Whistle Test" March 25, 1977 Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER (supporting J.J. Cale) April 1977-0x-xx London, Putney, Half Moon. Benefit for Hamish Imlach organised by John. After 03 April and before 30 July. 1977-06-03 Canada, Toronto, New Yorker Theatre. Supported by Joe Hall & the Yodelling Himalyan Compact-Car) 1977-06-10 US, Roslyn (New York), My Father's Place. Support act for a post-Phil Collins Brand X. Bootlegged. "The evening began with John Martyn, who I had seen open for Yes in 1974. His set alternated between soft, acoustic songs and spacey, improvisational electric tunes, which created an unusual, but well received performance." 1977-06-11 US, New York, WBAI FM radio (15 minute solo set). 1977-06-17 US, New York, Kenny's Castaways (two solo sets, supporting act Bridget St. John, Dick Morrisey & Jim Mullen) (bootlegged). 1977-06-18 US, New York, Kenny's Castaways (two solo sets, supporting act Bridget St. John, Dick Morrisey & Jim Mullen) 1977-06-19 US, New York, Kenny's Castaways (two solo sets, supporting act Bridget St. John, Dick Morrisey & Jim Mullen; first set bootlegged). July 1977-07-02 UK, Guildford, University of Surrey. "John played the Surrey Free Festival at the beginning of July 1977 (probably July 2nd) at the University of Surrey. He was top of the bill but because of overruns and a midnight curfew he only played for about 40 minutes. He played Small Hours in an extended form and his playing was stunning." (Stephen Gough). 1977-07-30 Battersea Town Hall, London, ENG ('Fond Memories of Battersea', benefit for Danny Thompson) "Stan Tracey (piano) came on first. JM had forgotten his capo and made one out of a pencil and rubber bands. They kept breaking, and I gave him a couple (which presumably also broke). He played May You Never, Over The Hill, Bless The Weather, Solid Air, among others. John Stevens' Away played afterwards and JM jammed with them." (Richard Royston). August ?, 1977 Wellington University, Wellington, NZ (Students Arts Council Festival. Closing night with Bert Jansch. Little Feat & J.J. Cale took part in the opening of the festival) 1977-08-14 Town Hall, Sydney, AUS (with Bert Jansch) 1977-08-15 Canberra Theatre, Canberra, AUS (with Bert Jansch) 1977-08-17 Dallas Brooks Hall, Melbourne, AUS (with Bert Jansch) 1977-08-22 Town Hall, Sydney, AUS (with Bert Jansch) September 7-8, 1977 Marquee, London, ENG (Acoustic solo gig with echoplex) 1977-10-15 London, Golders Green, Hippodrome: acoustic solo performance (Spencer the Rover, Outside In from BBC Live; also Dealer (Sight and Sound in Concert, BBC video). 1977-10-18 Eric's, Liverpool, ENG 1977-10-19 Eric's, Liverpool, ENG 1977-11-03 Scotland, Edinburgh, St Andrews University. 1977-11-04 Scotland, Edinburgh, Edinburgh University. 1977-11-05 Scotland, Glasgow, Glasgow University. 1977-11-06 UK, Hull, New Theatre. 1977-11-10 UK, Portsmouth, The Centre. 1977-11-11 UK, Brighton, Sussex University. 1977-11-12 UK, Bristol, University. 1977-11-13 UK, Plymouth, Fiesta. 1977-11-15 Ireland, Belfast, Queen's University. 1977-11-16 Ireland, Dublin, Stadium. 1977-11-18 UK, Guildford, University of Surrey. Joint bill with The Brains Trust. 1977-11-19 UK, Colchester, Essex University. 1977-11-21 UK, London, Rainbow Theatre (with Steve Winwood, probably also Gong rhythm section) 1977-11-23 UK, Reading, University. 1977-11-24 UK, Bristol, Colston Hall. 1977-11-25 UK, Manchester, Rafters. 1977-11-26 UK, Leeds, University. 1977-11-27 UK, Norwich, St Andrews Hall. 1977-11-28 UK, Birmingham, Town Hall. With Danny Thompson. 1977-11-29 UK, Lancaster, University. 1977-11-30 Newcastle Polytechnic, Newcastle, ENG (Supported by Prelude) 1977-12-03 UK, unknown. 1978 1978-01-10 UK, London, Collegiate Theatre (UK TV "Old Grey Whistle Test", performing "Small Hours" & "Bless the Weather") 1978-03-13 North London Polytechnic, London, ENG (Concert in aid of Rock Against Racism, with Martin Carthy & Bob Davenport) 1978-03-15 France, Paris, Bus Palladium (cancelled). 1978-03-17 Germany, Hamburg, Audimax, University (solo act broadcasted by Rockpalast). Supporting act for Eric Clapton's Slowhand tour (second half, East Coast): 1978-03-19 US, Miami (Florida), Jai-Alai Frontun. 1978-03-20 US, Lakeland (Florida), Civic Centre Coliseum. 1978-03-21 US, Savannah (Georgia), Civic Centre. 1978-03-22 US, Macon (Georgia), Coliseum. 1978-03-24 US, Charlotte (North Carolina), Memorial Coliseum. 1978-03-25 US, Columbia (South Carolina), Carolina Coliseum. 1978-03-26 US, Huntsville (Alabama), Von Braun Civic Center 1978-03-28 US, Detroit (Michigan), Cobo Arena 1978-03-29 US, Cleveland (Ohio), Convention Center. 1978-03-31 US, Baltimore (Maryland), Civic Center Arena. April April 1, 1978 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supporting Eric Clapton) 1978-04-02 US, New York, Radio City Music Hall. Announced but unconfirmed. 1978-04-03 US, Uniondale (New York), Nassau Coliseum April 5, 1978 Civic Centre, Springfield, MA (supporting Eric Clapton) 1978-04-07 Canada, Montreal (Quebec), Forum. (uncertain). 1978-04-09 Canada, Toronto (Ontario), Maple Leaf Gardens. (supporting Eric Clapton) May 1978-05-00 US, unknown, club tour. The Sarasota Journal of 10 May states that John is "now touring the States on a club tour". No further details yet. 1978-05-18 Canada, Toronto, Horseshoe Tavern. The venue's main room could hold 500 people. John featured in the first month new management took over. Gary Topp and Gary Cormier had booked John one year earlier in The New Yorker Theatre, also Toronto. 1978-05-19 Canada, Toronto, Horseshoe Tavern. Their contract stopped December 1978 and they moved on to The Edge. Where John was booked April 1981... June 1978-06-11 UK, London, Regent's Park, Open Theatre; solo performance. Sunday afternoon. "No seats left, but we sat on a bank outside, and could hear pretty well. Martin Carthy was on first. JM played new stuff, May You Never, Spencer The Rover, and One Day Without You. Then we left." (Richard Royston). "Scotland were playing in the world cup in Argentina in 1978. John had an ear plug in his ear waiting for team news and updates on the match. It was probably a spoof as a lot of the matches were played at midnight due to the time change between London and Argentina but he led us to believe that he was listening to Scotland on the radio throughout the gig. It was a solo gig on the green grass stage which was like a Shakspearian set. A most vivid memory in my life was the wonderful sunshine and the energy of the afternoon in London so long ago." (Ciaran Daly). A bootleg of this show was released February 2012 but falsely dated 1976. July: second Australian Tour (ended around 1 August) July 1978-07-10 Australia, Perth, Perth Concert Hall. Supporting act Margret Roadknight. 1978-07-12 Australia, Adelaide, Opera Theatre. Supporting act Margret Roadknight. 1978-07-13 Australia, Canberra, Canberra Theatre. Thursday night 20:15 hrs, admission $ 8.40. Supporting act Margret Roadknight. Venue about half full. "That night at the Canberra Theatre he continued to air his contempt for the Aussie's, with a diatribe between each song about how backward, racist and murderous all Australians were." Show reviewed als 'flat' by Canberra Times. 1978-07-15 Australia, Sydney, State Theatre (supporting act Margret Roadknight). Solo act broadcast by ABC radio. 1978-07-19 Australia, Melbourne (solo), Dallas Brooks Hall. Supporting act Margret Roadknight. Tickets $ 8.40. Advert: "Universal Attractions | presents | John Martyn | with special guest | Margret Roadknight | in concert | Wednesday July 15th 8.15 p.m. | Dallas Brooks Hall ... Tickets $8.40 incl. | Discount for Students and Groups." The date in the advert is wrong, the 15th was a Saturday. So the ticket is right. 1978-07-20 Australia, La Trobe, Union Hall. "John Martyn | plus Margret Roadknight | Thursday 20th July 8.15pm | Students $ 3.50 - yellow ticket Non students $ 4.50 - blue ticket." 1978-07-25 Australia, Wollongong, University of Wollongong, Union Hall. 1978-07-00 End of month: Sydney, Kirk Gallery (recorded). Organized by makers of In search of Anna movie. 1978-10-00 UK, Colchester, Essex University. Phil Collins guested on drums. This was shortly before 22nd October. "John came on and played for about 30 minutes solo and then the rest of the band came on. A huge cheer went up when Phil Collins was spotted as the drummer." (Pete Howe). "I saw John at Essex University in the fall of 1978. He played solo acoustic in the Lecture Theatre Block there." (Mark Brierley). 1978-10-20 UK, Reading, University (Rock goes to college, BBC Video: Certain Surprise). John replaced The Stranglers who had walked off stage, swore at students, smashed equipment and sang 'obscene songs'. 1978-11-08 UK, Brighton, Sussex University (Mandalla Hall). 1978-11-09 UK, London, Old Theatre. 1978-11-10 UK, Bristol University, Students Union. 1978-11-12 UK, Southampton, Guildhall. 1978-11-16 UK, Plymouth, Polytechnic. 1978-11-17 UK, Uxbridge, Middlesex 1978-11-21 UK, Birmingham, Town Hall. 1978-11-22 UK, Lancaster, Lancaster University. 1978-11-23 UK, Newcastle University. 1978-11-24 UK, Sheffield University. 1978-11-29 UK, Keele (Staffordshire), University. 1978-11-30 Scotland, Glasgow, Pavilion. 1978-12-01 Scotland, Edinburgh, Odeon. 1978-12-02 Scotland, Aberdeen, Capitol. 1978-12-04 UK, Durham University. 1978-12-06 UK, Manchester University. 1978-12-07 UK, Huddersfield Polytechnic. 1978-12-11 UK, Liverpool, Mountford Hall (University). Monday night. Supporting act Steve Tilston. "John Martyn | plus Steve Tiltson sic | Mountford Hall Liverpool University | Doors open 8.00 pm." Tickets £ 1.50 (advance), £ 1.75 (door). "Late night reggae special with Tapper Zukie at Erics after John Martyn has finished!" 'He played standing up for the first time, we were shocked!!' (Stephen Walsh). 1979 January 25, 1979 Brangwyn Hall, Swansea, WAL January 27, 1979 Théatre de l'Empire, Paris, FRA April 13, 1979 Exit, Rotterdam, NED April 28, 1979 Montmartre, Copenhagen, DEN Small Italian solo tour, first in Country'n'Folk series presented by Dischi Ricordi May 13-14, 1979 Teatro Di Porta Romana, Milan, ITY May 17, 1979 Teatro Alfieri, ITY (Supported by Marcello Capra) May 18, 1979 Teatro Antoniano, Bologna, ITY May ?, 1979 Brescia, ITY May ?, 1979 Gorizia, ITY May ?, 1979 Rome, ITY (Gig cancelled because they could not find a suitable venue) June 1979-06-21_25 Worthy Farm, Pilton, ENG (Glastonbury Festival) Text from an advert from the period: "GLASTONBURY FAYRE | Steve Hillage. Sky. Tim Blake. Barry Ford Band. | John Cooper Clarke. Leyton Buzzards. The Good Missionaries. | X-Dreamysts. Sex Beatles. Nik Turner's Sphinx. | Carol Grimes. Matumbi. John Martyn. U.K. Subs. | Clayson and the Argonauts. The Pop Group. The Only Ones. | Raja Ram. Patrick Fitzgerald. Etc. Etc. Theatre, dance & mime from: Footsbarn. Abracadabra. Continuum. Incubus. Cunning Stunts. Many Ways Of Moving. Matchbox Purveyors. | Natural Theatre Company. Beril & The Peril. Headless Wonder. 1979-07-15 France, Irvillac (Bretagne), Festival Elixir. Solo show on Sunday; second day of first big festival in the country. Shared bill with Planxty, Richard and Linda Thompson, John Renbourn, Pan Ra, Machin, Gwendal, Aristide Padygros, New Celeste, Dan Ar Bras, Delahaye, Favennec and Strolock) 1979-07-21 Rose Hill Hotel, Kilkenny, IRE (With Alan Thomson, keyboard and drum machine) August 25, 1979 Portrush, NI Causeway Coast Music Festival, John headlined the Saturday night at this first and only annual three day festival. Other names of interest were Boys of the Lough, De Dannan (Friday), Paul Brady (Saturday) and Christy Moore, The Strawbs and Loudon Wainwright III (Sunday). September 22, 1979 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (Solo, supported by Rico) October 23, 1979 Roundhouse, London, ENG (Camden Jazz Festival with John Stevens Dance Orchestra) October 24, 1979 London, ENG (studio performance with John Stevens Dance Orchestra. Line-up: Elton Dean, Paul Rutherford, Trevor Watts, John Martyn, Pepi Lemer, Nick Stephens, Phil Collins) November 4, 1979 Surrey University, Guildford, ENG November 5, 1979 Leicester University Percy Gee Building, Leicester, ENG November 7, 1979 East Anglia University, Norwich, ENG November 9, 1979 Polytechnic, Newcastle, ENG November 10, 1979 Nottingham University, Nottingham, ENG November 11, 1979 Royal Theatre, Northampton, ENG November 13, 1979 Polytechnic, Plymouth, ENG November 14, 1979 Warwick University, Warwick, ENG (Supported by Dave Kelly) November 15, 1979 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG November 16, 1979 UMIST, Manchester, ENG November 17, 1979 Sheffield University, Sheffield, ENG November 18, 1979 Coatham Bowl, Redcar, ENG November 22, 1979 Odeon, Edinburgh, SCOT November 23, 1979 Aberdeen University, SCOT November 24, 1979 Strathclyde University, Glasgow, SCOT November 27, 1979 Halfmoon Putney, London, ENG (with Phil Collins on drums) November 30, 1979 Brunel University, Uxbridge, ENG December 3, 1979 Dome, Brighton, ENG December 6, 1979 Bataclan, Paris, FRA December 8, 1979 Kunstmin, Dordrecht, NED (Winterfolk festival, supported by June Tabor, Wolverlei, Dommelvolk, De Perelaar, Schnappsack, Gay & Terry Woods, James Ferguson, Dougie MacLean & Alan Roberts)